Close to you
by Meldis
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt kurz nach dem Ringkrieg und handelt von Legolas Rückkehr in den Düsterwald :). KAPITEL VIER IST ON!!!!! Danke für die lieben Reviews!!! *freu so*please r/r!!!!!
1. Prolog

~*~ Close to you ~*~  
  
_____*_____Prolog_____*_____  
  
Der Ringkrieg war vorbei, Sauron war endgültig besiegt und würde nie wieder kehren. Die Ringträger Frodo, Gandalf und Galadriel segelten gen Westen und ließen einen ihnen wehmütig nachschauenden Sam und eine tieftraurige Rosie mit ihren Kindern, sowie Merry, Pippin und deren neu gegründeten Familien zurück. Auch Aragorn sinnte gerne den alten Zeiten nach, wenn die Staatsgeschäfte ihn zu ermüden schienen und selbst Arwen ihn nicht aufzuheitern vermochte. Ein Hauch Melancholie schwang wohl bei allen dieser Gefährten in den Erinnerungen mit, denn nie mehr würde es so sein wie 'früher', als sie alle noch als Ringgemeinschaft gen Mordor gezogen waren, um den dunklen Herrscher zu bezwingen und den Einen Ring zu vernichten.  
  
Die einzigen, die der alten Zeit noch nicht nachtrauerten waren Gimli und Legolas, denn beide schienen noch in dieser Epoche zu stecken. Schon seit mehreren Jahren bereisten sie Mittelerde vom hohen Norden, bis in den, nun endlich sicheren Süden. Das ungleiche Paar war in dieser Zeit fester denn je zusammengewachsen und beide freuten sich ihres sorglosen Lebens.  
  
Doch eins vermochte auch Gimli, der auch vor dem Ringkrieg viel umher gezogen war und kein festes zu Hause hatte, in Legolas Herzen zu stillen: Die Sehnsucht nach der Heimat. Ganz egal, wie abwechslungsreich sie die Tage gestalteten und wohin sie auch kamen, der Prinz war nicht zu überzeugen, denn seiner Meinung nach, war es zwar überall wunderbar und unglaublich schön, doch niemals so schön und perfekt, wie im Düsterwald.  
  
Dem Zwerg schlug es mit der Zeit mächtig aufs Gemüt, dass sein bester Freund nur noch von der Heimat redete und so gab er eines schönen Herbsttages schließlich auf. "Dann reiten wir eben jetzt in deinen 'perfekten' Düsterwald! Ich kann dein Gejammere schon nicht mehr ertragen." muffelte er sauer in seinen frisch gestutzten Bart und warf Legolas giftige Blicke zu. Doch dieser schien das gar nicht zu bemerken. Er strahlte über sein ganzes Gesicht und seine Augen glitten weit in die Ferne Richtung Heimat. "Düsterwald, bald hast du mich wieder." flüsterte er leise und gab seinen treuen Pferd die Sporen. 


	2. Ankunft in Lothlorien

_____*_____Ankunft in Lothlorien_____*_____  
  
"Schneller Gimli! Wir wollen doch noch vor Anbrechen der Dämmerung Galadriels Wald erreichen. Oder machst du nach deinem letzten Besuch lieber einen Bogen um dieses Stück Land?" rief Legolas seinem Weggefährten lachend zu und der Schalk tanzte in seinen sonst so ernsten Augen. "Pah!" brummelte Gimli verstimmt. "Von der alten Hexe lass ich mir doch keine Angst einjagen, außerdem ist sie ja auf Valinor und ich glaube kaum, dass sie bis hierhin kommen wird, nur um einen vorlauten Elben und einen gutaussehenden Zwerg, wie mich zu begrüßen." Doch anstatt damit den ungewohnten Heiterkeitsausbruch Legolas ein vorzeitiges Ende zu setzen, schürte der Zwar das Feuer eher noch an. Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes kam aus dem Lachen kaum noch heraus und er hörte auch nicht auf, als sie das ehemalige Gebiet Galadriels betraten. Sein Lachen hallte klar und nicht gerade leise zwischen den riesigen Mallornbäumen hindurch und drang an das Ohr eines bestimmten Wachmannes.  
  
Dessen Augen blitzten erfreut auf und er schwang sich mit ein paar schnellen Sätzen von einem der Fletts hinab auf den Waldboden und rannte mit lautlosen, anmutigen Schritten den beiden Freunden entgegen.  
  
Legolas wischte sich gerade die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln, als er ein Rascheln zu seiner Rechten war nahm. Sollten sich die Orks nun auch hier, in den heiligen Wälder Lothloriens herumtreiben? Mit einem schnellen Griff wollte er seinen Bogen zücken, doch eine kalte Stimme hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Der Elb lacht so laut, dass man ihn von hierhin bis Bruchtal hören könnte. Ihr solltet vorsichtiger sein, Prinz des Düsterwaldes." Gimli schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und drehte sich panisch zu allen Seiten, um herauszufinden woher diese ihm wohlbekannte Stimme kam, doch er konnte ihre Richtung nicht erschließen. Legolas stieg breit lächelnd vom Rücken seines Pferdes und legte den Bogen auf den mit Blättern übersäten Waldboden und schritt in Richtung Westen auf ein Gebüsch zu.  
  
"Haldir von Lorien, ihr werdet euch wohl nie ändern!" sprach er herzlich und kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen sprang blitzschnell ein blonder Elb aus dem Gebüsch und blieb zwei Fuß vor Legolas stehen und schaute ihn prüfend an. "Ihr habt euch verändert mein Freund. Früher war es dieser abscheuliche Zwerg.." bei diesen unverschämten Worten sog Gimli erzürnt die Luft ein und seine Wangen blähten sich gefährlich, "der wie eine Horde Orks durch unsere Haine trampelte. Doch zu meiner Überraschung muss ich feststellen, das dieser Wicht wohl auf euch abgefärbt haben muss." Haldir grinste unverhohlen zu Gimli hinüber und schien sich köstlich über dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu amüsieren.  
  
Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes konnte auch ein Grinsen nun auch nicht länger verbergen und schlug dem Hauptmann der Galadhrim freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Es ist eine Wohltat euch zu sehen, mellon. Wie lange ist es nun her, dass wir uns zuletzt sahen? Wenn mein Gedächtnis mich nicht trügt, war es auf der Hochzeit des ehrenwerten Königs von Gondor und seiner Gemahlin Arwen." Haldir nickte und umarmte seinen jahrelangen Freund kurz aber herzlich. "Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen Legolas, aber nun folge mir doch bitte, wir werden dir zu ehren heute Abend ein Fest geben. Aber eine Frage habe ich noch." Der blonde Elb sah seinen Freund fragend an. "Können wir diesen Stummelzwerg nicht hier draußen anbinden und warten bis ihn die Warge anknabbern?"  
  
Lachend und Arm in Arm verließen die beiden Elben die Lichtung, gefolgt von einem laut zeternden Zwerg.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So...das waren der Prolog und mein erstes Kapitel. Ich bitte euch mir eure Meinung zu dem Anfang dieser ff zu sagen, denn ich bin doch relativ unentschlossen, ob ich sie weiterführen soll, aber sie ging mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, und da ich am Mittwoch eine Deutscharbeit schreibe, habe ich sie lieber auf Papier bzw auf den Bildschirm gebannt, anstatt in der Klausur dauernd daran denken zu müssen °lach°!  
  
Ich würde mich sehr über ein kleines Feedback eurerseits freuen!  
  
Liebe Grüße Meldis 


	3. Von tollpatschigen Zwergen und anderen S...

_____*_____Von tollpatschigen Zwergen und anderen Sachen_____*_____  
  
Mit leichten, zügigen Schritten lief Haldir den unebenen Waldboden entlang, ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen. Mindestens genauso leise folgten ihm seine Wachmänner und Legolas. Die Elben erfreuten sich an der Ruhe und der vollkommen Natur, die um sie herum wuchs und gedeih. Doch diese Ruhe wurde jeher durch ein lautes KNACK gestört.  
  
Haldir zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Hinter ihm stand Gimli der Zwerg und schaute unschuldig in die Runde. "Ist was?" fragte er und scharrte mit dem Stil seiner Axt im losen Laub, dass überall verteilt auf dem Waldboden Lothloriens lag. Der Hauptmann zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte den Zwerg mehr als verachtend. "Ja, 'Herr Zwerg', ihr habt recht. Wahrlich es ist etwas!" sagte er mit kalter Stimme und durchbohrte Gimli fast mit seinen Blicken.  
  
Dieser wendete sich Legolas zu und schaute diesen empört und beleidigt zu gleich an. "Was ist denn nun los? Was hab ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?!?" schrie er fast. Der Prinz zuckte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen und raunte Gimli ein leises, aber eindringliches "Psscht!" zu. "Mein Freund, die heilige Ruhe in Galadriels Wäldern ist auch von einem Minenbewohner wie dir einzuhalten. Kann es sein, dass du eben etwas ungeschickt warst und auf einen Zweig getreten bist?" Der Zwerg schaute ihn bitterböse an, doch nur für einen kleinen Moment. Dann änderte sich seine Miene schlagartig und er schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden und fing wieder wild an mit der Axt kleine Zwergenrunen in den Waldgrund zu ritzen.  
  
"Es kann doch nicht jeder so leise sein wie ihr!" jammerte er und schaute schmollend in die Rune. "Und wir hätten ihn doch bei den Wargen lassen sollen!" seufzte Haldir am Ende seiner Geduld, was ihm einen kräftigen Tritt gegen das Schienenbein einfing. "Aua!" schrie der Hauptmann der Galadhrim vollkommen überrumpelt und blickte entsetzt auf den, ihm nur bis zum Bauchnabel reichenden Zwerg, hinab. "Das habt ihr nun von eurem eingebildetem Getue! Einen Zwerg von Rang und Namen beleidigt man nicht ohne weiteres Haldir von Lorien! Merkt euch das gut!" grollte Gimli. "Hört jetzt auf meine Freunde." hörten sie Legolas sprechen, doch irgendwas schien mit seiner Stimme nicht zu stimmen. Die beiden Streithähne drehten sich zu dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes um und sahen, wie dessen Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten. "Ich bitte euch! Ihr macht euch durch euer kindisches Verhalten noch zum Gespött Loriens!" brachte Legolas mit zitternder Stimme hervor. Haldir schaute ihn scharf an, was die Situation aber auch nicht zu verbessern schien. Gimli legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte dem Prinzen aus seinen dunklen Knopfaugen lustig zu. "Sollte da etwa jemand über uns lachen, Haldir von Lorien?" brummte er in seinen Bart. "Das werden wir nicht gestatten, Herr Zwerg!" Stimmte ihm der Hauptmann zu.  
  
"Auf ihn!!!!!" brüllten beide und Legolas konnte gar nicht schnell genug die Beine in die Hand nehmen, um seinen beiden Freunden zu entwischen.  
  
"Jetzt wartet doch auf mich! Warum seit ihr verrückten Elben nur so schnell?!?!" hörte man Gimli noch lange rufen, während Legolas und Haldir sich gegenseitig kreuz und quer durch die lothlorischen Wälder jagten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, ich weiß das dieses Kapitel auch nur kurz ist, aber ich kann euch gleich sagen, dass die Kapitel sehr wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel länger werden! Das ist für euch vielleicht nicht so prickelnd, aber ich kann euch dafür versprechen, dass dafür öfter ein Update erfolgt, da ich so kleine Kapitel schneller schaffe, als längere :)!  
  
Und nun etwas zu dem Kapitel: Wenn ihr findet, dass sich die 3 zu kindisch benehmen, eure Sache! Ich möchte nur anmerken, dass sich Legolas und Haldir zuletzt auf der Hochzeit von Aragorn und Arwen gesehen haben und vorher nur im Krieg zusammen gekämpft haben. Der Krieg ist nun vorbei und die Heiterkeit kehrt zurück und damit auch die Unbeschwertheit, aber ich verspreche euch, es wird auch mal ernster ;)...hab ich erwähnt, dass das hier mal eine Liebesgeschichte werden soll? °lol° aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich wirklich eine daraus mache ;) wer weiß was mir noch für verrückte einfälle kommen ;-P  
  
Alles liebe! Meldis  
  
Ps: danke für die reviews :)!!! Hat mich echt total gefreut °hüpf spring boing° ihr seid klasse!!!! Special greetz to: strumpfilein °abschlabber° :) 


	4. Die Herrin des Waldes

_____*_____Die Herrin des Waldes_____*_____  
  
"So wartet doch! Ihr spitzohrigen Verrückten wartet doch!" schrie Gimli laut durch den Wald, doch keine Erwiederung seines Rufes folgte und langsam fühlte sich der Zwerg unwohl in diesem Wald. Alles war so ruhig und keine Tiere waren weit und breit zu sehen. "Oh wo bin ich hier nur gelandet?" murrte er und lehnte sich gegen einen dicken Baumstamm, um seine etwas hoffnungslose Lage genaustens zu überblicken. Weder Legolas und Haldir noch Haldirs Laufburschen schienen sich um ihn zu kümmern, also war er auf sich allein gestellt, doch was hatte Haldir noch mal gesagt? Bis zum Herz des Waldes wäre es nicht mehr weit und Gimlis Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer, als er daran dachte, dass er nun zu dem Ort zurückkehren würde, an dem er Galadriel das erste mal gesehen hate. Ihre Schönheit hatte ihn schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen verzaubert und auch wenn sie eine Elbin war, war sie etwas besonderes. Etwas außergewöhnliches! Und wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er sagen, dass Zwergenblut in ihren Adern floss.  
  
Gimli seufzte und holte, wie schon so oft die goldene Locke der hohen Herrin hervor und ließ das Licht sich auf ihr spiegeln und brechen. Mit ein wenig Wehmut dachte er an ihre erste Begegnung zurück: Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er das Elbenvolk verachtet, doch als er Galadriel sah, änderte sich das schlagartig. 'Eine Rasse, die etwas so wunderbares hervorbringen konnte, konnte einfach nicht böse und schlecht sein!' dachte er und ihr Wirken hatte ihm diese Vermutung nur noch bestätigt. Auch wenn ihn die anderen Gefährten, besonders Legolas ihn immer wieder mit seinem Faible für diese Elbenfrau aufzogen konnte er nicht aufhören an sie zu denken.  
  
"Gimli? Gimli wo bist du?!" Der Angesprochene schreckte aus seinen Erinnerungen hoch und schaute sich verwirrt um. Woher kam die Stimme nur? Angestrengt mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf lauschte der Zwerg angestrengt und konnte schließlich, mit einiger Mühe Legolas Stimme ausmachen, die gerade irgendetwas von "dummer Zwerg...orientierungslos wie ein Stück Lembas...zu nichts fähig außer sich verirren..." Schnaubend vor Wut trat er hinter dem Baum hervor und fand sich fast unmittelbar Legolas und einigen Galadhrim gegenüber.  
  
"Die hohe Herrin möchte dich sprechen." sagte Legolas und zog bedeutungsvoll eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue nach oben. Gimlis Wangen färbten sich leicht rosé und er holte, während er Legolas noch einmal zunickte, tief Luft und machte sich dann auf den Weg Richtung Palast.  
  
Haldir näherte sich Legolas leise von hinten und stellte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben ihm auf. "Na, ist unser kleiner 'Freund' heute etwas verwirrt? Er weiß doch wohl, dass die Herrin schon lange in Valinor weilt, oder?" Legolas grinste nur wissend und zuckte dann gespielt unschuldig die Schultern. "Was? Galadriel ist in Valinor?! Das wusste ich ja garnicht..." sagte er dann ernst, doch der Schalk funkelte in seinen Augen. "Ich auch nicht mein Freund." Erwiederte Haldir todernst und beide fingen schallend an zu lachen. "Kaum geht es um Galadriel setzt bei unserm guten Gimli alles aus und besonders das Gehirn scheint dann betroffen zu sein." Grinste der Prinz des Düsterwaldes. Haldir lachte und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter "Tolo[komm] lass uns einen Schluck Wein zusammen trinken, auf Gimlis erzürnte Rückkehr warten und über die alten Zeiten plaudern." Schlug der Führer der Galadhrim vor und der Prinz des Düsterwaldes stimmte begeistert ein.  
  
~*~ Vor dem Palast Galadriels ~*~  
  
"Hier sind wir nun, Herr. Tretet doch ruhig ein." wies ihn die freundliche Wache, die Gimli hierher gebracht hatte auf die Tür hin. Der Zwerg nickte nur abwesend und zog noch einmal kurz die Locke hervor und presste sie fest in seiner Hand zusammen. Dann atmete er tief durch und noch ehe er die Tür berühren konnte, öffnete sie sich und von drinnen erklang die warme volle Stimme der Herrscherin über Lothlorien.  
  
"Willkommen, Gimli Gloins Sohn, die Kunde das ihr mit dem Kronprinzen des Düsterwaldes Lorien mit einem Besuch beehrt ist auch zu mir vorgedrungen. Ihr fragt euch nun sicher, warum ich euch hab zu mir rufen lassen." Sprach die Herrscherin des Waldes, doch Gimli stutzte, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Immernoch geblendet von dem hellen Licht des Thronsaals fragte er zweifelnd: "Hohe Herrin Galadriel, seid ihr es, die hier zu mir spricht?"  
  
Er hörte wie die Person auf der Treppe stockte und sich leise räusperte. Mit nun scheinbar auch etwas verwirrter Stimme sprach sie schließlich "Aber Herr Gimli, die hohe Herrin ist doch schon vor Jahren gen Valinor gesegelt, wusstet ihr das denn nicht?" fragte sie sanft.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gut das mich jemand auf meinen dummen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hat *seufz* wie peinlich *Schäm so* aber hab ja jetzt alles wieder gerade gerückt *seufz nochmal* sorry noch mal! Mel 


End file.
